


Wishing

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [93]
Category: The Neverending Story (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes, even in Fantasia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaniaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniaRose/gifts).



Fantasia would always be a world of changes, for that’s what wishes do, but it wasn’t until many visits later that Bastian realized that he might have wished the wrong thing. Still there was nothing to be done about it. The Childlike Empress was no longer quite so childlike, and Atreyu’s mustache was already more impressive than the one Bastian saw in the mirror every morning. And for all that Bastian knew that he could wish them both young again, he would miss sharing memories of adventures he’d had with them.

He sighed, and wished them a glorious wedding instead.


End file.
